Worlds Collide, Secret Pasts, OC's unite
by zetta13 13s
Summary: zetta isn't from her planet. Shun is finally free of his granddad,and the brawlers are togeather on a mission to save Niethia from Gondalia. Ren is trying to save his home. Jared is stuck being helpless in his coma. betrayal, romance, and too much drama
1. neithia

**I'm dedicating my first story to my 3 best friends; AmatureAuthor, Breezyfeather, and tgbwe. They gave me permission to put them in the intro and outro so please don't be annoyed, but it is kinda funny what happens when we're all together. xp**

**I do not own Bakuguan or any of the characters exception of the OCs and the plot of my story.**

**Dan- why am I here?**

**Shun- honestly how'd you get us here in the first place?**

**Me- do u really wanna know?**

**Dan- yes! **

**Shun-no!**

**Breezyfeather- AmatureAuthor pretty much kidnapped you and everyone else, which reminds me, where is she?**

**Alice-at camp I think**

**Julie- so do I get to read what you wrote in advance?**

**Runo-JULIE!**

**Julie -WHAT!**

**Marucho- The readers saw that, so please be quiet**

**Joe and Billy- read and review**

**Girl with black- brown hair-who the hell are-**

"ZETTA" screamed my uncle's voice. Incase u didn't see, or can't tell, it's my nickname. No one knows anything about my past until I'm about 8 here on Neithia. My uncle isn't by blood from a few genetic tests, but he did adopt me so I can't hate him completely.

"Yea?" I responded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

I'm 15 yrs old, long black-brown hair, tallest in my age group, (on the girls' side) and according to asses in my grade, (I'm in my second year of college on line, but I go to 8th grade and act like an idiot so that no one can tell) I'm hot, but my friends hate it so I went goth in 4th grade. No one yells at me though, they can't, I kick anyone's ass that makes an inappropriate comment and save a lot of victims along with being the toughest and apparently gutsiest girl in school, boy they really have no clue about the real me. I'm in all black, my jeans' knees are faded black, my T-shirt said in sparkling sliver, "this is what hell looks like" and I had on my black fake leather jacket that had full arms and cut off around my mid-drift (which was covered by my shirt). I let my jacket stay open; my shoes were like skater shoes, only they had a random funky design on them in purple, over the black felt. I had no make-up on my pale completion, no pimples, my side bangs hid my mark on my forehead, some black 8 prong star- similar to a compass rose with the basic eight directions- my emotion reflecting irises are green with rusty red and drying mud marks scratching themselves close to my pupil but covered enough of my eyes to reflect brown to anyone who wasn't an inch away from my face looking me in the eye. I put up my ankle length hair a braid that trailed down my back.

I looked up at him.

My uncle has silver hair, green eyes that pierce your soul; he's in his late twenties and has a dark brown tan. He's a giant. He was wearing his short hair that was in a buz cut as it was, a green tunic for ventus, and sandals, sort of like the ones traidonally worn by the Japanese Earthlings in their dark ages, his were dark green. No surprise there, it's his favorite color, I swear.

"it's okay, I have fighting practice after school and I have my first match against your son then, so I figured I might as well make it even because this is what the boy wear-so that there's no clothing advantages, just strenght, strategy and exicution for our match."

"Not that-" he pointed to my out fit "-that" he was pointing to my back.

I looked and saw in my braid, was a crap load of Bakugan in ball form of various attributes tangled/hiding in my hair.

I had the infamous anime _this is sooooo akward_ sweat drop on the back of my head.

"Oh no! We've been spotted" said an Aquos Bakugan, female. It has to be Elfin, Maria's partner.

"Quick! Run!" said a male Aquos Bakugan, male. Preyas! He's Efin's mate, and Andrew's partner.

Andrew is Maria's bodyguard/ boyfriend. They're both my friends, we're all close but not really when it comes to my Bakuguan, Naga and Wavyern.

They're both Neutral Bakuguan. I love the two of them, but Wavyern and Naga got into some fight when they were gone for awhile. Wavyern came back 5 minutes before Naga, I asked them what happened but when they tried to explain- it was at the same time so I told them to drop whatever it was, but I know one thing, it had something to do with Wyvern's half the time ex- other half the time boyfriend.

The other Bakugan were: Gorem- Subterra male, Tegerra- Haos female, Skyress- Ventus female, Cycloid**- **Subterra male, Hydranoid- Darkus male, Sirenoid- Aquos female, Harpus- Ventus female, Fortress- Pyrus male, Tentaclear- Haos male, Reaper- Darkus male, Laserman- Darkus male, Ingram- Ventus male.

They tried to run away, but I caught them all in my bag.

"No fair!" complained Harpus, Preyas and Elfin.

I ignored them and said to my uncle "I'm going to give them back to their partners before they blow a gasket in school from worrying."

"Wait!" said my uncle.

"?"

He quickly undid my braid and let my hair fall down. He made two thin braids with my side bangs and had them turn into 1 slightly thicker braid that tucked into the rest of my hair.

"Now you look more like you" he said with a wink. I smiled.

The very ticked off baku-pack (a bunch of Bakugan in 1 bag) yelled from Preyas, Elfin and Harpus "NOW LET US OUT!"

"After I get to school" I told them.

Wavyern had a lot of sympathy for them and said "Zetta, your letting my brother influence your desicons again, we've talked about this" here we go again.

She launched into a speech about letting Naga's evil minded ways cause me to do what he can't and I shouldn't let him pressure me, blah, blah, blah. At the same time I ran to school.

Wavyern angrily yelled "are you even listening to me?"

Naga equally pist off yelled "shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Wavyern "excuse me for trying to help milady not become a delinquent!"

"Here we go again" I mumbled

They launched off into a full scale argument, and tried to pull me into the middle.

I reached school, and scanned them student Body Ocean for my friends and the Bakugan's current partners. I spotted Maria.

"Hey" I shouted over to her.

"Z!" she squealed as the half pint tore throw the crowd and ultimately hug/ tackled me to the ground.

"OMG! I thought you vanished or some thing! You haven't been online in like eternity!" she squealed and complained.

"Sorry, my uncle has me working like an Egyptian Earthling slave with all the training he's been having me and the rest of our class do," I apologized.

"Oh! Btw have you seen the Bakugan? They've gone miss-"

I cut her off and said smugly "as I opened the my back pack "these morons"

The rest of the gang quickly assembled and each Bakugan flew to their partner.

Maria is tanned, easily distracted and addicted to the internet. She's short, green hair in a crown of braids with purple eyes. She wore out school uniform, a sailor suite for girls in Aquos colors. As I said before Elfin is her Bakugan. Also she's highly persuaded date, at least from what I've seen; they ask her out waaaay too often.

Danny is a Pyrus brawler, her hair the same color and cut as Dan from the

Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The thing is her hair is naturally like that so we tease her about it a lot. We're the same age and get along. Obviously fortress is her Bakugan. She is almost exactly like him, other than gender, Danny is at the top of our class and invents new things every day, so we get the latest in tech. from her, proto-types and finished version before her dad uses them on the market. She wears our classic Pyrus style sailor suit.

Hydranoid's partner is in the hospital. His name is Jared; ironically he recently dyed his hair so that it wasn't pink anymore, now it's silver-blue-purple. He has a hair style that defies gravity, (like Masquerade's). Until he wakes up I get stuck with his partner, not that I'm complaining or anything. Jared, or Jare for short is a little taller than me and we have an on-off relationship, before last week (when he got hit by a truck and fell into a coma) we were just friends. He's thin, a twig. (Everyone here is skinny and really fit because we all train with each other and our Bakugan, who are actually part of our sprit out side of our body.(We can give it (the Bakugan) to another person or set she/he free and let her/him chose a new master/mistress/partner. We work together, as a team to achieve glory, fame, fortune, wisdom, and many other things).I hate using my Bakugan as weapons, Jare and I share the same ideas so I guess he's okay, that is when we're not at each other's friend's throats, then we pretty much end up in a fight, and our Bakugan brawl by our sides as we use ourselves as weapons for the other's is still in his darkus sailor suit uniform but he isn't here today, I wish he was though…

Ichigo is Harpus's partner. They're pretty much the same…. Even hair style, Ichigo is a shrimp of a boy and has a girl's hair style; a lot of people think he's in 4th grade, which always makes me laugh at him, especially when they call him a girl. He has cotton candy blue hair, light grey eyes and is like a little brother to me. He was in the Aquos male sailor suit uniform.

Then there's Shannon, or Sha-Sha as most boys call her, she's one of the most popular girls in school, dance, cheer leading and a tough fighter. She has orange, long, wavy hair. Her tan is a rich brown. She acts like she knows everything, and Cycloid only encourages her. Most of the time I just wish she'd just get run over by a bus. Her bubble gum pink eyes lead to nothing but a black hole it you ask me. She wears our Subterra Sailor suit for girls, only has the shirt open enough for her cleavage to show. A bit sluty if you ask me.

Andrew has neon green hair, pale completion, stormy sea green eyes. He's distant and kind. He really cares for all of us, especially Maria, who still doesn't know he likes her! He looks at her so much you would've thought he was stalking her. His partner is Preyas.

He's in same sailor style clothes as Maria, only for boys, (no skirt).

Gorem is partnered to Kishu. Kishu has what I like to call dark rainbow hair. It's hair that changes with his mood to all the colors of the rain bow, plus black for evil and vengeful. He's a little taller than average, and his hair is similar to Billy's from the BBBs (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) he has few sun freckles scattered across his cheeks and a slightly colored face, more of a pale yellow than a paper pale, pimple-less completion. He's really nice to Danny; love-sick when she says his name or talks directly to him… he's hopelessly in love with her.

Skyress is partnered with Sam. He's calm, cool and cute. He's a year older than me, but we get along pretty well, so do our Bakugan. He's okay with fighting but consults his Bakugan before going into battle, most of the time. He and I lead the group. He has short, messily cut, black hair (like Shun from the BBBs) and is only an inch and a half taller than me. Besides fighting he's top of the class, tutors other kids in school, and is an all around nice guy, and is rarely insensitive. He was in the ventus uniform. Also did I mention he's ripped?

Sirenoid is partners with Maria's step sister, Marina. She has long straight, midnight blue, glossy hair. She has curves and is my age. She can be a bit of a snob, likes Sam, is my rival, and loves to ride on the back of Sirenoid when she swims under water. And when she wants to fly, Ichigo offers Harpus; she refuses and then asks if she can barrow Skyress from Sam. He tells her to go with Harpus and Ichigo, then get really mad when he asks me if I want ride with him and Skyress to give Naga and Wavyern a break. She's extremely jealous, but the most popular girl in school.

Tentaclear battles with Tyler; he's practically my big brother. He likes Sha-Sha. Even though there are a good 80% of the girls in our school like him. He's ripped, cool, distant, and very intelligent. He's the same height as me. He's also the only Goth guy in our school history to be pursued by any prepy girls. He has long hair tied into a long pony tail; he's a ginger by the way. Also the only Goth guy in history to be pursued by almost all the clubs and sports.

Laserman is partnered to Zoey, an eco-goth. Silver hair, red eyes, major curves, shy, and sweet. She's really nice, but around boys she acts a lot tougher. So I call her Luna, like the reference to the moon, she has a simple cycle. Full Luna is when it's all girls. Fewer boys around, the more normal Luna she is. The more boy's out number girls, the more opposite Luna she is. When she's really the only girl around a sea of boys, let just say she pretty much is a tyrant.

Ingram is Kiki's Bakugan. Kiki is my half sister, and looks like me; only she's four years younger than me. She's about an average 7th grader's height, only she's in 6th grade. She's in the school uniform, darkus colors sailor suit. She is just like Luna only instead of boy's being the trigger to her tough side, it's when she's around her enemies and rivals. She's shy around boys her age, but other than that is totally out going. Her hair is in a black and purple hair piece, her hair down other than that.

Tegerra is Terry's Bakugan. Terry is my cousin according to my uncle but I do have a brain so I say we're related only so that no one knows I'm adopted. If they did then let's just say I'd have committed social suicide, the only people who know are my "family"

If any one asks we just say I was kidnapped and my parents were killed. Not uncommon around here, so you move in with a relative. Terry is nice but she's…. well, Terry. Sort of crazy, in a good way, random, knows not so useful facts, has a strange sense of humor, hears voices, writes and reads. She's always positive, but **very very very** violent and perverted. She's also my neighbor so she drops by…. a lot and releases one hell of a crazy night.

Reaper got stuck with my brother/cousin Ickcara. Ick or Icky for short. (icky is what girls who like-like him call him) he's hot, love all kinds of music, plays flute, is the top hand to hand fighter in our school. He's two years older than me, and only an inch taller. He's all reckless and impulsive, never thinking things through. He really irritates me, so I kick his butt in public all the time. Especially when he makes a perverted comment about me or one of my friends. Let's just say he's an arrogant ass and leave it at that. I feel so bad for Reaper so often. His buff-bod makes him the most popular guy in school, but most hated by any girl with principles and rules. Also he's an idiot. So as the leader of the female side of our school (we get to have two class presidents, one for both genders) I have to kick his ass and remind him and all the other bastards of the world that girls are not trophies, but equals to boys, and we can and will kick their asses if they step outta line. Also he's the best looking in his class, so there is some appeal as far as appearances go.

I told them about the little stow aways and each of them were either scolded or (in

Ick's case) praised for scoping out his next opponent.

I walked away and returned a minute later with a large, thick stick that our teachers let me barrow for any and all mess ups on a comment, the others stayed quiet until _whack_ on the top of Ick's head.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" a certain boy yelled.

I chuck the stick before anyone except for my friends could see who did this.

"Who's the wise guy?" He said venomously through gritted teeth, while rubbing where he got hit.

"Or wise girl" corrected Reaper.

"I don't care if was a dude or chick-" Ick began. Then _wham _Luna slaps him upside the head. "- oooooowwww"

"Its girl or dudette, not _chick_" she replied angrily with venom dripping from her voice when she said chick.

"as I was saying I'm gonna beat the shit outta whoever did this and DAMNIT that hurts ya' know!" he finished his rant.

Naga was silently laughing his head off while I headed to homeroom. Wavyern, who actually was glad I whacked him for his comment, (I know she's so up tight but spying is one of her so called pet peeves) I sat next to a Ventus brawler as we did role call. It felt amazing to get another much deserved victory for girl kind, and get Luna to score another victory. Also to have everyone on my side about what just happened. Hydranoid laughed out loud after I reached home room.

"Rozzetta Stella Luna, neutral- darkus/ventus brawler?" called my teacher.

"'sup?" I replied

"nothing much, now, as we all know the Gondalians are trying to invade our planet, but so far they haven't been able to land, our shields out do Earth's atmosphere, but just incase we are training our warriors," she looked to my right, the warriors in training side of the room, "our healers," she looked to my left where all our healer were watching the wild life and absorbing our view of the forest, ocean, and fire part of the deal in our school. "And our strategists," she looked at the back few rows, center, "and lastly those who are gifted in each part of any war, leaders and alternates," she stared down my part of the class, center, middle of class, and front rows. "To help us be perfectly fine and be able to preserve this time of peace and prosperity."

Honestly if each of us diving ourselves based off of our Bakugan's natural element and our talent then there is a war on the horizon of anything that makes a single threat to our ability and our Bakugan not to mention gender, then I'd sure as hell hate to see a war between our people.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Billy- none of us are even mentioned….**

**Shun- wrong see, you, Dan, Masquerade and me all have look-a-likes and it compares you two, see your names are there, **_**and points to the names Dan and Billy**_

**Dan- sweet I'm in it with a look a like.**

**Zetta- who the hell are they **_**pointing to the BBBs**_

**zetta13 13s- you'll see in the next chapter**

**Runo-who's point of view, is it going to be on?**

**Breezyfeather- wait for her to write it **

**tgbwe- I think she didn't think that far ahead**

**Julie- why is my Gorem with some guy named Kishu? Isn't he the pointy ear freak from one of Breezyfeather's stories?**

**Joe- I like it when the Bakugan were hiding in her hair and she caught them. Who is she any way? Shun?**

**Shun- she is not me!**

**Kiki- who the hell are you people?**

**Alice- wait for the next chapter to find out umm…**_**flipping through print out of her copy of the story**_** Kiki is it?**

**Masquerade- why am I here?**

**Julie- umm…aren't you and Alice suppose to be the same person?**

**Doctor Michel-no, it turns out he was just able to take up a part her consciousness and used his mask to project his image around Alice's body giving it the impression that she and he were 1 and the same.**

**Marucho- how?**

**Breezyfeather- ahhh cut it before the rest of your cast shows up and start asking questions!**

**Kishu (from Tokyo Mew Mew) - who is that and why does he have my name?**

**Other Kishu- no it's my name!**

**Breezyfeather, zetta13 13s, and tgbwe- cut it out and how did you get here any way?**

**Kishu (from Tokyo Mew Mew) - I fallowed Dan and Shun, duh.**

**zetta13 13s- get outta my house you flying elf! **_**grabs her staff and chases Kishu (from Tokyo Mew Mew)**_

**Breezyfeather- let me help **_**grabs her golf club**_

**Alice and Masquerade- read and review before they kill him!**

**zetta13 13s- that's it! I'm getting the whole cast to get you outta here!**

**Hey Wavyern! Naga! Time 'ta kick some elf ass**

**Naga- finally, I was so bored!**

**Wavyern- **_**sighs**__**and helps Naga beat up Kishu from Tokyo Mew Mew**_

**Zetta- why does she get to brawl with my Bakugan?**

**Joe- Wavyern is my Bakugan!**

**Zetta- No mine!**

**Masquerade- I have a feeling this going to happen a lot.**

**tgbwe-**_**nods head**_** just wait until AmatureAuthor gets back, then things will be a lot more chaotic**

**Alice and Marucho- **_**attempting to stop everyone from killing Kishu and Joe and Zetta from tearing each other apart**_

**Shannon and the others that aren't trying to murder the alien intruder- read and review until we get at least 3 good reviews we're not updating! Or until we get bored, which ever comes first!**


	2. Shun, Dan, Alice & Masqerade!

**Hey guys I finally got the unusable Kishu outta here!**

**Dan mumbling- there goes our 1 way outta this crazy place**

**Runo- what's that suppose to mean!**

**Shun- here we go again**

**Marucho- c'mon guys this is really immature and other people can read this part you know! **_**attempting to talk over the duo's fight**_

**Joe- they'll have to stop eventually… right?**

**Masquerade- at this rate? No**

**Alice-you could try to be more positive**

**Masquerade- make me!**

**Julie very bubbly- great! Now me and Billy are the only couple not fighting!**

**Billy- yup!**

**Chan- not true!**

**Julie- whud da ya' mean?**

**Chan- Joe and me aren't fighting, Shun and Alice aren't fighting and since when did Masquerade and Alice become a couple?**

**tgbwe- I dunno**

**Julie- since they weren't the same person**

**Breezyfeather- before everyone mauls each other please get reading!**

**Shun's POV**

I turned on my computer after training with my grandfather.

Man! You'd think I was being abused with how many times I log on with cuts, bruises and even broken limbs sometimes! Honestly when I had Skyress and/or Ingram it wasn't that bad but now… I wonder, "If running away would be better?"

I log on to Joe's chat room, turn on my video camera and look and see if any one else is on. Great, it's just me.

_A new member is requesting a video chat. Do you accept? _popped up on my screen.

Huh? New member? This site isn't for just any members, only me and the rest of the brawlers. (BBBs) so how did some newb get in?

I clicked on the _accept_ button.

Masquerade! How did he get a membership? Wait…. Isn't he and Alice the same person?

"Hello Shun, or should I say, _ninja-in-training13-13s?_" he said smugly.

I typed quickly _aren't you and Alice he same person? How did you get a membership? Where were you when Alice was crying her eyes out? And how long will it be before Joe kicks you off?_

"my, my aren't we inquisitive today?"

_shut up!_

"if u wish"

I have a feeling he was doing this on purpose, but all I did was get a huge anime anger sing on the left side of my head and say "answer my questions you ass!"

"do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, your mother died when you we're thirteen, how long has it been now? Three years with non-stop ninja training, no father ever, your girlfriend in Russia? I have to say, you're obviously much more emotionally unstable than you lead on."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at him, (just as Dan logged on in invisible).

"so you can speak." said Masquerade smugly.

"first of all you know nothing about me, secondly, stop acting like your better than me and thirdly, Alice. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend!" I exploded. (Alice just logged on and went invisible too, shun just doesn't notice any of this in parentheses)

"well, well, you do have emotions, now for your answers, 1. I merely projected my image around her and used her as my puppet from my home planet,-"

"you're an alien…?"

Masquerade had the ever famous anger sign on the back of his head. "No! I was raised with a group of children from separate planets, one of which needed a representative from earth, and my parents we're happy to give me up! The membership is called hacking until I clear the whole me and Alice the same person thing up-"

"you were raised with aliens?"

"do you want your answers or not!"

"yes"

"then stop interrupting me!"

"… fine…" I said irritably

"Now as I was saying, me and Alice have separate bodies, minds sprits, you get the idea, I just … influence her mind, sent over my old sunglasses and Vawla! I had a puppet that looks like me. Are you getting this?"

"mostly, so you and Alice are two different people, her as part-time puppet, the mask as the strings, you were raised by aliens and the membership how?"

"these earth websites are very easy hack and your kind can only communicate to others of your world while other planets easily enter one another's "web" as you like to call it"

"And Joe hasn't kicked you off yet because…"

"he's not online monitoring the site at the moment"

"And you're here because…"

"I have an offer."

"what kind of offer?"

"you have been bored and tired with out your partner, or talking Bakugan have you not?"

"how do you -"

"please, I'm Masquerade for cryin' out loud!"

"good point…"

"I know of place that is currently being invaded by another planet, both with Bakugan, if your willing to travel-"

"what about the others?

"I'll ask them in turn"

"how do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm trusting you to save my current planet, and protect the true force of life, is that enough for you?"

"true force of life? What?"

"look, Neithia, a place almost exactly like earth, is being invaded by Gondailia, a planet that I don't know much about, other than they want the true force of life, who told you her secret when she five, you were six, you, her and Dan were a team, and best friends, before she left Earth, she took everyone's memory of her away, and hers of Earth. Your mother said she was your cousin. She gave you the brother to her wooden-"

"flute!" I ran to my trunk, I kept it my mother's room for safe keeping. I grabbed a silver box with a reef imprint edging and opened it. I took in the smell of the forest. It was good, earthen, woodsy, and it had a hint of my favorite flower's scent, a rose. I don't know why I choose that as my favorite flower, it's waaaay too feminine for me, but it is.

I picked up my old cards-back from when I played Bakugan all the time, I was thirteen then, but now I'm sixteen, and it's stupid to play- it's a little kid's game now- an online one made by Marucho. He was 9 when it all started up and is now 12 years old and has Bakugan Inter Space as the most visited website in the world, he's a huge success. Man, we had some great times when we were fighting to save Earth, then New Vestroia, and maybe even Neithia now will be added to our saved planets list.

I dug out a mahogany box. It was about 6 inches long, a foot wide, and 3-4 inches deep. The lid had a smoothed down edge, I eroded it myself with how much I use to play it.

I opened it and there was a wooden flute, in it part of course. Each piece was made of a different type of wood. I remember my cousin and me play our flutes together all the time. Her older brother, Drew, would play his mahogany violin while we played along. When my fingers got cramped, I'd sing, and when her fingers were cramped, she would sing a melody beautifully, one that know one could mimic, a pure voice. It made me want to find my dream and chase after it, so since my grandfather pushed the whole ninja thing on me, I would sing along, and it sounded amazing, we'd back each other up, do solos and then is Dan saw us he'd tease us, so I stopped singing, and I guess she did too.

(**Runo- DAAAAN! Dan- what? Runo hitting Dan on his head repeatedly Dan- what I do? Ruin Shun and his cousins' good time! Me and Zetta- laughing awkwardly) **

I reassembled my wooden flute, and played a tune, one that was beautiful, sad and happy all at the same time. I guess I was walking because I was in my room now playing my flute, in another world.

Dan's POV

I can't believe Runo! Having such a fuss over me canceling our date. I mean really, Billy, Julie, Joe, Marucho, Julio, Chan Lee, Komba, Klaus, Alice, Mira, Ace and Barron (may be Shun) are coming from around the world and universe to stay for a few months, so I cancel so that we can all catch up and what does she do? Hit me on my head! Honestly I don't know why she's all worked up, Chan, Julie, Alice, and Mira are staying with her so they can do their whole girl talk thing, so it's not like any of them could try to hook up with me, while me and the guys are staying a Marucho's. _Urg! _I just don't know what to do anymore!

I signed on to Joe's site, and no one was showing up so I decide to pull a little prank on a certain someone, and go invisible.

I'm on the chat part of the site and there's Shun video chatting with Masquerade!

I shoot Alice a quick text saying _u there?_

She responded _yea, I'm on the plane to Japan, y?_

I wrote back_ bcause ur online as Masquerade talking 2 shun about sumthing!_

She said _WHAT! I'LL B ON IN 5! TTYL_

I waited 3 seconds and she was on then went invisible. We watched as Shun spoke to Masquerade.

She logged on as he exploded "Alice. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend!"

I quickly updated her on what happened so far. This has to be part of a soap opera or something.

"well, well, you do have emotions, now for your answers, 1. I merely projected my image around her and used her as my puppet from my home planet,-"

"you're an alien…?"

Masquerade had the ever famous anger sign on the back of his head. "No! I was raised with a group of children from separate planets, one of which needed a representative from earth, and my parents we're happy to give me up! The membership is called hacking until I clear the whole me and Alice the same person thing up-"

"you were raised with aliens?"

"do you want your answers or not!"

"yes"

"then stop interrupting me!"

"… fine…" Shun said irritably

"Now as I was saying, me and Alice have separate bodies, minds sprits, you get the idea, I just … influence her mind, sent over my old sunglasses and Vawla! I had a puppet that looks like me. Are you getting this?"

"mostly, so you and Alice are two different people, her as your part-time puppet, the mask as the strings, you were raised by aliens and the membership how?"

"these earth websites are very easy hack and your kind can only communicate to others of your world while other planets easily enter one another's "web" as you like to call it"

"And Joe hasn't kicked you off yet because…"

"he's not online monitoring the site at the moment"

"And you're here because…"

"I have an offer."

"what kind of offer?" this is getting good. But why does he always make his offer to Shun?

"you have been bored and tired with out your partner, or talking Bakugan have you not?"

How the hell does he know things even I don't know about Shun?

"how do you -"

"please, I'm Masquerade for cryin' out loud!"

"…good point…" who the hell is he? God? A stalker? Wait stalker makes more sense when it comes to Masquerade… (**Masquerade- I am not a stalker! Dan-then I guess that makes you God! Runo- DAAAAN! **_**hurting Dan again**_**)**

"I know of place that is currently being invaded by another planet, both with Bakugan, if your willing to travel-" another planet? With life? Fighting another one? I hope it isn't New Vestroia and Vestal again….

"what about the others?" yes! I would like to kick some ass too ya' know!

"I'll ask them in turn" I'll kick ur ass if you go anywhere near my Runo you alien raised stalking bastard!

"how do I know I can trust you?" how do I know I can trust either of you?

"I'm trusting you to save my current planet, and protect the true force of life, is that enough for you?"

"true force of life? What?" what true life force? What the hell is talking about?

"look, Neithia, a place almost exactly like earth, is being invaded by Gondailia, a planet that I don't know much about, other than they want the true force of life, who told you her secret when she five, you were six, you, her and Dan were a team, and best friends, before she left Earth, she took everyone's memory of her away, and hers of Earth. Your mother said she was your cousin. She gave you, the brother to her wooden-"

"flute!" after that he bolted out the door.

"I'll take that as a yes, one down, fourteen to go, by the way Daniel, Alice, it's not very polite to spy" the creep taunted.

"says the stalker!" I retorted.

"Oh so I see you are capable of more than playing with Bakugan, you know and can use three syllable words" that bastard retorted.

Alice looked heart broken and like she had just seen a ghost.

"I'm in" she said shakily.

"what?" ma and the bastard said together.

"I'm in; I'm not staying behind while you and everyone else fight for another planet's safety again, so I'm going too."

I was mad, but I wasn't gonna yell at Alice, last time I forced her to stay behind incase we needed back up on earth, so I see where she's coming from.

"I'm in too; some one has to keep those two from fighting over you." I covered

"well I guess then you can tell the rest of the brawlers to meet me at the fountain in the park, all which are coming of course." he said.

"wait!" said Alice

"yes?" said the jerk.

"what about Ace, Mira and Barron, they ca n come too, right?" she asked.

"yes, yes, along with Joe, Billy, Chan lee, Marucho, Julio, Julie, Runo, Komba, and Klaus, together you all should do well to protect her, but remember this, I can't help you there, how I've kept control of this puppet is beyond my comprehension, but you 15 must keep her safe, along with her friends and their guardian Bakugan. Alright?"

"Alright" me and Alice said together. Just then shun entered the area that we could see, he had the flute I hadn't seen him play since we were like 6, and his eyes were closed which meant he was playing it intensely. Masquerade logged off, Shun came back, and I gave him a quick recap of what just happened, and what me and Alice saw. He blushed when he found out that Alice knew he said that she wasn't his girlfriend, and she logged off because her flight attendant told her that they were landing.

I have a feeling that shun won't make it too greet her as she comes in. I logged off as I grabbed my bike to get to the airport, I may be 16, but I still don't even have my learner's permit… damn tiny attention span, oh! Yea, the Vestals are coming in with Alice! Boy this gonna be awkward to explain to them!

**Ok so you guys don't actually meet in person yet, give me at least 2 more chapters and you'll meet up.**

**Zetta- shun you're an idiot**

**Shun- I am not!**

**Tgbwe-your almost as bad as Dan**

**Breezyfeather-when is he gonna fall into a trap?**

**Zetta13 13s-5...4...3...2...1...0!Shun- I am not an idiot u baka!**

**Zetta-**_**shoves shun into bobby raped door**_

**Shun-**_**falls into a black hole and it spits him out covered in dark swirls, sorta like a cocoon **_**what is your wish my master? **_**looks at Breezyfeather**_

**Breezyfeather- **_**smiles mischievously**_** go to your girlfriend and tell her … to die or something**

**Shun- no girlfriend, crush count?**

**Breezyfeather- go kiss your crush then!**

**Shun-**_**walks over to Alice and kisses her on the lips. 5 seconds later shun snaps out of it beat red**_

**Alice-**_**majorly blushing **_**c-c-can I-I g-go t-to m-m-my r-r-room p-please**

**Zetta-**_**walks over to shun and slaps him across the face since Alice is too busy blush and being waaaay to nice to do so herself**_

**Ick and all the boys including Barron and Ace- laughing hysterically**

**Dan- **_**staring in awe at the girls who are slapping Shun across the face **_

**Masquerade- aren't you three suppose to stop things like this from happening?**

**tgbwe- just when you need a video camera the most…**

**Breezyfeather- not my house**

**zetta13 13s- hey I may be the host and author but my new OC's job is to keep the peace, not mine, k?**

**Marucho-who is it? What's he like? Does he-**

**Julie-and what makes u think that it's not a girl?**

**Billy- c'mon we'd better save him before he gets killed**

**Joe- your trying to save Marucho? Aren't u suppose to get K-**

**Billy- **_**hand clasped over Joe's mouth and whispers**_**-****shhh she'll hear us let in the mews, ninjas and aliens **

**Zetta-a pointy eared one with green hair?**

**Mira- I think**

**Ace-**_** letting in the characters from Naruto and Tokyo Mew Mew in through the back door, the male ones**_

**Naruto- y did u have to sneak us in?**

**Kishu from TMM- 'cause the author and her friends are nuts**

**The female characters from the two shows mentioned earlier- you idiots…**

**All the male characters except the OCs and Shun who is now hanging from the ceiling upside down from a bear trap like the one use in Brother Bear-HIDE!**_** then retreat to the vents**_

**?- may I freeze the AC?**

**zetta13 13s- not before someone that's not me tells them to-**

**All the girls plus Shun- read and review**

**Shun- so that I can get down already! 3 reviews for an update people! Ack! AmatureAuthor is back-with a bow and arrow-hurry!**


	3. 1 question answered, new problems

**zetta13 13s- well things are crazy here**

**tgbwe- why am I here?**

**zetta13 13s- to amuse me**

**Kishu from TMM- let us out you-**

**?-finish that sentence and you will die**

**Dan-can't you just teleport us outta here?**

**Pie- with the monster known as Breezyfeather here? **

**Shun- good point**

**Breezyfeather- I'm right here ya know!**

**Naruto- can I go yet**

**Joe- why are you here?**

**Naruto- Dan said it was an emergency, **

**Sakura- nope, he said he'd buy him ramen if he helped them get back at Breezyfeather**

**Breezyfeather- you-**

**Alice- read and review!**

**Joe's POV**

Ok, so my doctor said I'm free to leave the hospital in one day, they just have to monitor me over night. I signed on to my site, and over looked the members.

Huh? Haos-h8rs-huv-issues-Terry? Darkus-eco-goth-Zoey? Blinding-light-Tyler?

Nevr-call-me-Ick-Ickcara? Tiny-strategist-IT-Kiki? Skyress-is-mine-not-urs-Sam? Major-marine-life-Maria? Anti-major-marine-life-Marina? Killr-Kishu?

1-bueaty-Shannon? Call-me-½-pint-&-u-die-Ichigo? Pyrus-powr-Danny?

Awsum-Aquos-Andrew? Who are they?

The last part of their names at least gave me their names… but why are they on my site?

Awsum-Aquos-Andrew- everyone here?

Skyress-is-mine-not-urs-Sam- Zetta isn't here

Pyrus-Power-Danny- is she ever?

Killr-Kishu-that's kind of the point of meeting up online

Anti-major-marine-life-Marina- let's just get down to business already!

Major-marine-life-Maria- what are you talking about?

1-beauty-Shannon- the element, the one that keeps life and death in balance, the one our planet would die without, that element

Major-marine-life-Maria-oh…

Tiny-stagiest-IT-Kiki-isn't that nee-chan?

Entering Ventus-Sophie.

_Ventus-Sophie? Who's that?_

Ventus-Sophie- you know anyone could hack us at anytime? So use the code you idiots!

Call-ma-½-pint-&u-die-Ichigo- umm… most of us don't use the code…. Or know that much….

Ventus-Sophie- you guys are idiots

Everyone but Ventus-Sophie- hey!

Skyress-is-mine-not-urs-Sam- anyway, we all know the shields are starting to fail, and Z is in serious danger, so since her ex- isn't able to keep an eye on her, Sophie is probably moving in with her, and we'll have to keep an eye out for her, and on her enemies.

Blinding-light-Tyler- especially a certain blonde bimbo.

Darkus-eco-goth-Zoey- you mean her twin?

Major-marine-life-Maria- I think you mean Setta, and they aren't twins, they're total opposites!

Anti-major-marine-life-Marina- are you blind! They're born on the same day, seconds in-between being born, at the same hospital, same room, look almost exactly alike, they even act the same around their friends!

Tiny-strategist-IT-Kiki- now how would you know that? You and Zetta are friends, so why would you know that about her biggest enemy/rival?

Anti-major-marine-life-Marina- I'm friends with Setta, Zetta is a demon that my step-sister hangs out with, and since my step-mother told me to keep and eye on her and her bodyguard so I unwillingly joined your little group of miss-fits.

_Ouch that's gotta hurt_

Major-marine-life-Maria- oh, so I guess your on her side, not Z's huh?

Anti-major-marine-life-Marina- duh

Ventus-Sophie- regardless, you guys should know by now that Zetta isn't normal, and if you geniuses haven't figured that out by now, then I don't know what to do with you guys!

Skyress-is-mine-not-urs-Sam- what do mean, personality, behavior, how she looks?

Ventus-Sophie- not really, more like her memories, her guardian Bakugan, and her abilities.

_Is this wrong? I shouldn't be spying, but they are using my chat room, so is it right? Urg! This way too good not to watch, no bad Joe! Stop watching!_

Blinding-light-Tyler- what do mean?

Darkus-eco-goth-Zoey- are you talking about her powers?

Ventus-Sophie- at least one of you know what I'm talking about! Anyway I found out why a long time ago, and I think it's time I told you guys.

_What is she talking about?_

Ventus-Sophie- Zetta is the element, and if her powers get out of control, or if she falls into the wrong hands… well, I hope we all can make it to our allied planets to escape. I don't want to, but as princess of the Ventus kingdom, I'll do what is best to make sure that we don't need to resort to that, but as the core kids' protector, I'm not sure what to do. Their migration pattern disappeared as they lost their memories. They and the mixes were one group, a clan if you would say to speak. If they don't all revive their memories of each planet they visited, then the cycle can not return. The Gondailians may have forgotten that Zetta represents each planet as the moon child, but many of us haven't!

_May be I shouldn't started watching this, but an entire planet dying just because of one person leaving! Now that's the kind of thing you don't hear every day, and you instantly have to see how it ends but it's not like they'll say it online… but I just have to see how it en-_

Ventus-Sophie- no let's get off before anyone, Niethian, Gondailian, or Earthling hears!

Everyone but Ventus-Sophie- alright!

Everyone signs off

Well that was weird… what time is it?

I look at my watch.

Crap! It's already noon! I was suppose to go meet up with the others and Alice at 11:30!

I ran out side and got on the bus.

I am so dead! I never said that I wasn't going to wait for everyone else to see me, I'm going to see them, even if I am late…

**Well it looks like we've stumbled onto a mystery in Zetta's past that she doesn't know, but everyone else does!**

**Dan- I'm not telling them to read and review, in fact don't-**

**Runo hits him on the head and says- read and review!**


	4. the battle or war?

**Ok, so here's what's happened so far. Zetta, a Niethian brawler who owns Wavyern and Naga, has a match against her "brother" Ickacara who is partnered with Reaper. Shun is being beaten and abused by his grandfather, and just accepted a mission from Masquerade, while Dan and Alice ease-dropped on them. Shun said Alice isn't his girlfriend, and it's been a bit awkward between those two since. Joe dropped in on a conversation between a bunch of Niethian on his website, and it turns out Zetta is the element of life for their planet. He found out about the Gondailians invading Neithia, and is wondering what to do. Now let's return to Neithia and see what's in store for Zetta.**

**Dan- you forgot about the fight!**

**Runo-I'm still mad at you!**

**Alice-and that I'm coming back**

**Barron-and what about me, Ace and Mira coming to visit?**

**AmatureAuthor, if you would be so kind**

**AmatureAuthor-**_**grabs bow and arrow**_

**Everyone but the authors, tgbwe and Shun-!**

**Shun- at least I'm not getting hurt this time, **

**Breezyfeather-for now… **_**evil grin**_

**Shun- ut oh!**

**Zetta's POV**

Breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. Okay, so today I'm facing the Ventus fighters' leader. It's okay! I'm Zetta T. for crying out loud! I'm the neutral Darkus/Ventus alternates leader! All I have to do is use my healing on my bakugan and myself, switch strategies, and dodge. If we wear them out we won't even have to use on punch. Just run. Dodge. Hit pressure points if it comes down to it. Just don't freak out. Like Nag. and Wavy. Always say fear doesn't do any good, only terrible things as you fight. Calm down. Mediate. And get into your fighting uniform for the love of Darkness! I'll fight with my 3 guardian dragonoids. Clear my mind, and let the pure clean energy flow through me. Let the Niethian energy go, and let the universal energy flow into you. Detach self from planet.

I looked outside of my body. Wow, I do look scary with how I'm dressed. Sweet! I felt my sprit be forced outside of the planet, and saw a trillion fleets of Gondailian ships attacking _**my home planet**_ .

"screw you bastards!" I shouted to them.

None of them even noticed. None except for one that was looking left to right on the head of the leading ship. He had green skin, some tiara/circlet on his head near his hair line. He was tall, I guess, about my age from the face. I only saw him from the neck up. He has silver hair that defies gravity. I thought only Niethians had hair like that. It was about an inch long, straight. He had golden eyes, but the iris was small, maybe a few centimeters long. Honestly, he looks kind of cute for an enemy.

I shook my head. Time to return to my body. And bad girl brain, no matter how hot an enemy is, you don't let your thoughts say so. Wait-did I just think he was hot? Curse my girl instincts! I re-entered my body.

I sighed. Time to get into the neutral out-fit. Why does it have it be white? I hate the color white. Luckily my coat that I have to wear it green and black. It covers most of the uniform. I put on my white t-shirt, and white slutty short shorts. On my pale completion, if it wasn't for light, you'd think I was naked probably. I grabbed my coat, and ran out as I put it on. My foot wraps were white too, for the love of darkness, why white? I put on my black and dark green swirled coat. it went to my knees, and it was open collar. I looked in the water to check my reflection. Way-too-long-hair in a bun? Check. Ugly-fighting-uniform on? Check. Bakugan? I looked on my shoulders, where my three bakugan were now hiding from the sunlight. Yep, that a check too. I tied my coat shut. And hide my clothes in it's depths, and it wasn't showing my curves, good, so now I don't have to deal with being stared at. I made it to the fighting grounds. The whole school is here? Ugh! Why did I agree to this? Well as long as I don't show any emotions I should be fine. For now… I walked past the bleachers, and saw my friends, comrades and my teachers cheering for their favorite. Unfortunately, Ickacara is a school favorite as far as athletics go, which is everywhere. The girls that have no respect for girl kind cheered him on, which is a good 80%. The other 20% was cheering me on. Honestly, it's really discouraging. The strategists and healers were giving me thumbs up, smiles, and had a few signs that said, "Zetta hell yeah! Ickacara can suck it!" personally, I couldn't help but grin at those signs, and then I heard Ickacara's contestant cheers, and felt like dieing of embarrassment. I hate dealing with public battles, but I have to keep up my character, so I shrugged it off. This infuriated him and his followers, so they began cheering even louder than before, and mine mimicked. They can keep this up the whole year if we let them. I bowed to Ickacara, and he mimicked my movement.

"hey look, she bowed first, isn't that proof enough that girls are push-overs!" yelled a boy on Ickacara's side. I'm guessing Hydron or Shadow Probe. Volt and Lync are a lot smarter than them when it comes to being social. That made the girls pist. Then I heard this.

Did I mention that vestals that disappear 9 out of 10 times land in Neithia? Well their king is currently in Jail for cruelty. Professor Clay is a tech. engineer and is working on a way to send a message to his son and daughter. I think their names are somewhere along the lines of Mira and Keith? Anyway the entire batch are my current neihbors and Mylene is my main training partner in Phys. Ed.

"our girl'll kick your bastard's butts for all girls!" shouted Mylene.

It went on like that, but I tuned them out.

"let the better Niethian win." I said.

"same, and I plan on it," he responded.

Arrogant bastard. Mylene and Danny yelled my thoughts. Wow, I do know them too well. Either that or their rubbing off on me.

Okay now, lets do this kick some boy butt!

"WAVYERN, NAGA, STAND AND BRAWL!"

"REAPER, STAND AND FIGHT!"

With that, our battle began.

Naga is in his fully evolved form, while Wavyern is in her base form. (Naga, last episode, first version of the show, Wavyern, in the episode when Joe shows up for the first time.)

Naga took my left, while Wavyern took my right. Hydranoid stood behind me.

Reaper takes Ickcara's left.

This is going to be intense.

"and…" began the caller, " begin"

I hopped onto Naga's back. My partners took to the air, and Ickcara hopped up a mile and a half.

He grabbed onto Wavyern's foot, who in turn shook him off, literally!

I smirked. Now who's got game?

Ickcara saw my smirk, and quickly flipped, landing on Reaper's left shoulder.

"ability activate, Darkus, Neutral relationship!"

**Sam's POV**

I checked my baku-piece. A sliver-green see through screen flew into my felid of vision.

"Wavyern, Naga, and Hydranoid gain 150 Gs each." a robotic voice spoke into my ear.

Why did I get this?

_Flash back_

"_C'mon guys! It took my forever to finish developing the tech for this, please!" Danny asked._

"_sure thing shorty" said Z_

"_no way" I replied_

"_why?" whined Maria_

"_tech only weighs you down!" I stated_

"_please" asked Z_

_I slightly blushed. Hw often does the coolest girl in school act polite? Never! Urg, she's so damn cute!_

"_fine" /_

"_thank you" she winked at me. I looked away, red as an apple._

_Jared shot me a look. __stay away from __**my**__ girl_

_What makes __**you **__even think she's yours!_

_Simple, she likes me more_

_In your dreams!_

_Electricity flew between us_

_End of flash back_

that's right. Z asked me to.

I looked at the fight. Z was dodging an attack, while her bakugan were fighting Reaper. Reaper was loosing, badly.

Ickacara yelled "DARKUS REACTOR"

His Gs just shot up. Along with his own power level. (Ickacara's)

Z didn't even show any fear.

"Wavyern, ability activate, protector's princess, Naga, protective prince"

Wavyern suddenly had a small army of neutral warrior bakugan. Naga has a major power boost, and is now about to finish Reaper. Hydranoid held Reaper, restraining him and stopping any of his attacks.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. There was a Gondailian army. They didn't look happy.

"Secure the element!" yelled a silver spiky haired 16 yr old. He had green skin, and a warrior uniform, but he also has a cape.

Guess he's the boss.

"Skyress let's go."

"agreed"

**Maria's POV**

"Elfin"

"you got it boss"

"ELFIN STAND AND BRAWL"

**Andrew's POV**

"Preyas"

"you go it chief"

"PREYAS STAND AND FIGHT"

**Danny's POV**

"Fortress," my teammate looked at me "let's show these invading jackasses some Pyrus power"

My partner nodded in agreement.

"FORTRESS STAND AND BRAWL"

**Zoey's POV**

"Lasserman, let's show'em"

"sure thing"

"LASSERMAN, LET'S GO! STAND 'N' BRAWL

**Terry's POV**

"Tigerra"

"let's milady"

"TIGERRA STAND AND FIGHT FOR YOUR LADY!"

**Kiki's POV**

"Ingram!"

"let's"

"INGRAM! STAND AND FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT!

**Tyler's POV**

I grabbed Tentaclear. He nodded in understanding.

**Marina's POV**

"Sirenoid"

"I understand"

**Kishu's POV**

"Gorem"

"let's"

**Sha-Sha/Shannon's POV**

"Cycloid"

"you got it boss"

**Ichigo's POV**

"Harpus"

"let's show 'em"

**Mylene's/Shadow Probe's/Hydron's/Volt's/Professor Clay's/Lync's POV**

I grabbed my partner, and everyone else in the room did the same. We threw them down and the battle began.

**Back on Earth, Normal POV**

Alice got off the plane a week ago. She and Shun are having an awkward time. Dan and Runo patched things up. Joe keeps on staring at Chan Lee and Alice. Ace and Mira are together. Gus and Keith are still best friends. All the Bakugan except for the Vestals' and Drago don't talk, so things are really boring. Dan told them about Masquerade's proposal, and out of curiosity, they each accepted.

The group was in the park by the fountain.

"ugh! Where is he!" complained the Pyrus leader.

"just be patient Daniel" a red marble spoke as it escaped it's spiracle form.

"I wonder why Masquerade is trusting us with such a huge responsibility" Julie thought out loud.

"because I have no choice while my real self is detained" said a spiky haired blond.

""so this is the famous Masquerade?" said Ace, more of a question than statement.

"…"

A light purple haired boy's blue eyes lit up as he spewed random facts about "Master Masquerade"

"umm… "

Masquerade grabbed a card and threw it down.

The group stepped on the card, and watched as portal opened, and dropped them into the middle of a battle field.

**Ren's POV**

I scanned crowd to look for my contact.

Hmm. He said he was a Darkus fighter but…

**Nobody in particular's POV**

I ran. I looked and there are about a million enemies. There are, like, only 2 Subterras, 3 Ventuses, 3 Darkuses, 2 Haoses, 3 Aquoses, 1 Pyrus and 2 Neutrals bakugan out. Everyone else was running away, with the Neutrals as their ticket out.

Bakugan suddenly, including my precious partner, flew off and started fighting, fallowing the commands of that scum of a girl, the all arounds neutral Darkus/Ventus leader, or the ANL as most of my friends call her is now leading each bakugan in an orderly way.

I ran on to the female as a short girl with mini bunny ear hair style (like Marucho) on top of her long blackish dark brownish hair yelled " everyone onto Wavyern, she'll get us outta here, calm down, I SAID CALM DOWN DAMNIT! Thank you, now I advise you no to go on her wings, it'll slow her down. Now everyone get ready, we're gonna go in a few seconds."

I stared in awe as almost our entire school made it on. Only about 200 couldn't come on, but then Sam-senpia showed up and said that he'd let them barrow his extra bakugan, a cyber bakugan that's a Ventus copy of Wavyern. Wait- isn't Wavyern Joe of the battle brawler's guardian?

'**n done!**

**Ren-That's it!**

**Dan-we do nothing!**

**Battle brawlers-**_**complaining**_

**Breezyfeather- now one of you tell 'em to read and review**

**AmatureAuthor- or else **

**Authors and tgbwe-**_**grab weapons**_

**Jared-Read&Review **_**looks at authors **_**and hurry!**


	5. flying girl, ? man kidnapping oh my!

**Okay now let's get back to the story**

**Ickcara's POV**

This'll show em'

I scanned the Gondailians and found my target.

I grabbed my Reaper and ran to Z.

She looked tense. Pissed. And very deadly. Yet, weak. Hydranoid was wailing on another Gondailian Bakugan. This is too easy, her friends too busy to notice me, her body weak form our battle and continuously fighting, her bakugan far from her, Hydranoid making orders instead of taking them, her boyfriends A in the hospital B on Earth C flying everyone to safety. My, my, my poor lil' Z, I'll just take you out of your misery right after I hand you over.

She saw me and smiled, a relieved smile.

She still thinks I'll help her? Boy, I almost forgot that she's purely the element of life, so trusting and kind, yet like death, unforgiving and cruel.

I grabbed my sword, and while her back was turned-

**Zetta's POV**

Ickcara, finally some help over here.

I smiled at him, relief washing over me as I let my instincts take over.

Another enemy lunged at me without anything, I got ready to attack, with my friend watching my back I can finally calm down, Ickcara would never hurt me, he's my like big bro, no matter what. I side stepped, after I said, "watch out Ick!" rapidly

he did as said, suddenly there was an explosion and guess who shows up, the last humanoids I thought I'd see, the BBBs!

**Shun's POV**

The second we get here, I see that

1) we made an explosion

2) a girl with blackish-dark brownish her hair jump back, her hair fanning out, (her bun came undone in the blast, and yes she does still have the thin twin braids) green-brown eyes with hints of yellow wide with surprise. An hour glass figure in a white leotard with matching foot wraps, that if it wasn't for the light, you'd probably think was her perfectly pale skin. A large black and green swirled coat that cut off around her ankles and wrists clung to her back and let the wind open it and flap like a humming bird's wings. I couldn't help but notice how thin her arms and legs are, yet there she is about 40 feet in the air.

3) a guy that has a sword

4) a crowd of people on Wavyern's back

5) that some guy that's probably my clone riding on the back of Skyress

6) that all of our bakugan (exception of the Vestals) were taking orders from some one.

7) that only 12 people were fighting FOR Neithia

8 that there's a small girl with hair like Marucho as a brunette and mega long hair- (**Dan-like you should talk, your hair was past your waist, and a lot of guys thought you were a girl! And you're a dude! Shun- / SHUDDAP! Breezyfeather-laughing like a maniac tgbwe- … AmatureAuthor- rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach from the pain from laughing so hard me-might as well be a cross dresser like AmatureAuthor **_**smirks and snickers at the thought of Shun in a dress watching anime while talking about girl things and doing his nails and make-up**_** everyone that read my thoughts-**_**laughing their asses off**_) on Wavyern's back

9) that Naga's helping (**everyone-**_**sarcastic/fake/dramatically gasps **_**Naga! Good! What is this universe coming to?**)

10)that there are aliens attacking each other

11) that Marucho is staring at the brunette on Wavyern

12) that the people that are fighting are fighting with our old/ex- guardian bakugan

13) (**AmatureAuthor- how long is this list? Oooo! If you double this number then put the main character's name in front then you get your user name Zetta1313s me-if you squish them together and add an tgbwe-**_**dramatically gasps **_**the bad luck number, Breezyfeather- runaway!**)that there's a girl that looks _exactly_ (minus the gender defining part) like Dan

14) that Masquerade is gone

**Ren's POV**

There he is! Now time to get there, why does he have to be flying though? Wait! Sword! His! Pointing! To what? Oh, the girl,-wait girl! My comms activated "Lord Ren, I'm pleased to report I have found the element, unfortunately, she's airborne, fallow my sword, and then you'll see her.

**Zetta's POV**

Shit! I'm airborne, no near by bakugan and I'm moving fast and only increasing speed and altitude here!

_Naga! Wavyern! Hydranoid! Sam! Danny! Ickcara! Sophie! Shannon! Terry! Zoey! Kishu! Ichigo! Mr. T! (very small chance on getting help form the next set but still) Andrew! Maria! Kiki! Tyler! Marina! Jared! Somebody! Help! DAMNIT!I can see way to much ground and even with my 140/20 (_**yea she can see thing a lot more detailed form over 90 miles, it's really funny when she notices things and says them out loud, she even can see the details of your skin from 80ft away! XP**_) vision I still can faintly make out the details of the people now! Please, if the universe owes me anything, now would be a good time to pay me back! __**. . . **__Aw, screw this!_

I used astral projection to quickly escape my body, and flew next to it as I sent out a distress signal by my sprit. It took a few seconds, but then some guy shows up and saves me. Carrying me bridal style.

The guy is humanoid, earthling to be exact. He's African American, his skin is like a medium milk chocolate, he has silver spiky hair that defies gravity, sticking up about an inch. His eyes are a gold, (**he's Gondailian, or under their control, if you've seen the third series you'd see I didn't steal the idea so there is the disclaimer there on the gold eye color when under Gondailian mind control, and for Gondailians**) and hard, but soft, like a battle is ragging in him. His ears are slightly pointed, a bit like a Gondailian's. (**ok, anyone comparing him to a certain Gondailian yet?**) He's slim, and muscular. He's about my age. (**red lights should be going off here people**) He's in a black tee with a gray, triangular design off the collar, the flat side on his right, and another triangle's point pointing to the opposite side it faces, with yellow bold arrows pointing off of the short flat side of the isosceles triangles with purple strips on the left sleeve starting at the beginning of the sleeve. On his left wrist was a red bang-like bracelet with small yellow slashes across it with a thin slightly darker shade of red that made it look like a series of small arrow heads. On his right was a bakugan related device, this one was mostly black with a keyboard that had no writing of any sort on it. His pants are skin tight, gray and have black pockets. His shoes start just below his knees, and again they cling to his skin. They're black with a long purple tongue-if-it-was-a-pair-of-boots-style shoes, with a purple pentagon on the toe. He wore a red belt with a white belt buckle, it was circular and missing the insides about a centimeter in, a circular hole. (**okay, for those of you that have seen Gondailian invaders, if you haven't figured it out then I'm very, very, very, very disappointed in you Breezyfeather- wow, the second you went to Ren`s POV I figured it out tgbwe-I haven't even seen the thing and I know the answer AmatureAuthor-aww, you guys took all the good things to say! TT everyone else- **_**awkward sweat drop on the back of each head**_)

"thanks" I said as calmly as I could.

Earthlings are on Niethians' side according to the royal family, but I'm still not so sure of that, but it'd be hell for life if anyone questions them, so I'm just guessing that he's on my side, after all, why else would he save me?

"your welcome"

"umm… I'm Z."

"Ren" (**for those of you that still haven't figured it out, it's Ren from the Gondailians side, the invaders of Neithia, got it!**)

"we should get somewhere safe" he suggested

"I-I'd like to reclaim my bakugan first" I replied, slightly blushing (**AmatureAuthor-oooo she likes him Zetta- O/O d-do not! Sophie-you're blushing! You so do! **_**teasing Zetta**_** Zetta- s-shut up! Ren-**_**walks in**_** Sam and Jared-**_** turn to Ren with evil purple-black aura surrounding them **_**Ren… you're dead Ren-! **_**runs away**_**)**

"sure"

We finally made it to the ground and I called back Hydranoid, Naga and Wavyern. My friends were confused, but the bakugan understood. They returned to their masters, and became spheres once more as they flew away. Ren was still holding me, then he did the last thing I expected, he ran to the Gondailian's ship! Along with Ickcara.

Now I figured it out, _shit! He's Gondailian! And Ickcara is an accomplice! Why do they want me? To fight? They only fight at 79% of their capabilities then, and that's more than I use when I'm not brain washed! _no matter what, I always hold back when I'm fighting. Part of just tells me to, the part that holds this power. _why can't I move?_

Ren was still carrying me, and I realized something, I almost forgot from school,

_Flash back_

"_okay class, now as you know were currently being invaded by Gondailians, and what we do know about them is that anyone who they hold, as long as their in contact with them, no matter what they are, is temporarily paralyzed, until they are released from contact."_

"_this is boring, when'll we ever need to know that? They only used drones-"_

"_-mindless brainwashed human drones-"_

"_-to fight so when'll we ever need to know that?"_

"_you never know when it'll come in handy."_

"_it's not like they can disguise themselves as one of us- or anything for that matter"_

"_we don't know if they can, so it's good to know"_

"_yea but then how'll we know weather or not we can trust them? Hmm?"_

"…"

"_winner Z! teacher fails epically yet again at trying to out do the school gothic leader!"_

"_whatever"_

_End of flash back_

_So this is a Gondailian? Well he is hot- stop it! ARG! Stupid girl mind! Enemies are not meant to be crushed on! Darkness Damnit!_

We made it on the ship, and the door was closing, Ren turned to look at my friends, and let me have one last glimpse of Neithia as the door flipped up and closed. I swear I saw a green bakugan ball, but I didn't act like I noticed. I stared at the spot where I last saw Sam, trying to rescue me.(The troops ran in right before I called the bakugan back) I stared at the place that my friends were just seconds ago, the closing door.

_Everyone… I love you guys... Don't forget me… Please… don't stop fighting… and protect Neithia… Please, protect her… Save me… Someone… save me from these aliens… please… help me… protect Neithia… Save her… by finding the element, and protecting it form them… don't let the monsters take it… only thing keeping her alive… find the Core Kids. Moon Children Protector Guardians and Mix Mutts they'll help… protect the princessa … find her, and keep her safe … she's the only hope… for me… find her… protect her… she's the only hope… for me… for yourselves… for your planet… most importantly … for… the…. fate … of the… galaxy … search … seek … find… protect … set free …_

I blacked out

**Sam's POV**

I'm gone for about, what 2 minutes, and Z is sky high and in the arms of some Earthling!

Then when she lands she calls back the bakugan, and we do the same. The Gondailians start to fall back and then the guy that's holding her bolts, with Ickcara hot on his trail, so what do you think I do?

A) call Sophie

Or

B) chase after her and kill this guy

Those that guessed B) are correct, I let Maria call Sophie on our comms/ ear piece thingy.

I called out Skyress while the others and the Earthlings gawked at what just happened.

The wind ripped through my hair. I reached out and jumped off of Skyress's head only to have one last look as the door closed, and saw Z's eyes, and listened to her thoughts

_Everyone… I love you guys... Don't forget me… Please… don't stop fighting… and protect Neithia… Please, protect her… Save me… Someone… save me from these aliens… please… help me… protect Neithia… Save her… by finding the element, and protecting it form them… don't let the monsters take it… only thing keeping her alive… find the Core Kids. Moon Children Protector Guardians and Mix Mutts they'll help… protect the princessa … find her, and keep her safe … she's the only hope… for me… find her… protect her… she's the only hope… for me… for yourselves… for your planet… most importantly … for… the…. fate … of the… galaxy … search … seek … find… protect … _

**(note that they didn't hear the last part)**

What does she mean by Core Kids? And Moon Children? Mix Mutts? Princessa? Protector Guardians? Only hope? Search? Seek? Their the same thing! And find? Find what! Protect? What! What am I suppose to protect!

I lost my focus, and fell. I watched as Z. the girl I love. The door was closing. Skyress flew up and became a stow away. The door shut. The ship she's on, hyper jumped out my vision.

**Sophie's POV**

I just got in the hospital and got in Jared's room. My ear piece rang, so I clicked a button on the side and watched a clear-light green screen flash before my eyes. A pair of lavender worried, fearful eyes, a distressed, tanned face, and green hair in a crown of braids. This can't be good.

"PLEASE! Z! FIGHT! GONDAILIANS! BRAWL! ICKCARA! KIDNAPPING! BETRAYAL! FALL BACK! MIDDLE! HELP! BATTLE BRAWLERS! BAKUGAN! GO! COME! FALLOW!LEADER! NO! WAAAAAAAAAH! HELP!" screamed a scared Maria.

"Z!" screamed a voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"Jared?" I said unsure and surprised voice.

"JARED!" screamed Maria.\, in surprise.

"okay, now Maria, what' going on?" I asked

Maria was pushed off the screen and Sha-Sha showed up.

"quick recap, Z was fighting Ickcara, in the middle of the battle, just as his bakugan was defeated, a Gondailian ship crashed into the auditorium. We all started fighting them. Naga and Wavyern evacuated the civilians, Sam helped out the overflow. Everyone's Bakugan flew from their owners if they weren't in battle to fight the invaders and their partner's bakugan, they were each taking on about 3. We had our guardians lead them.

Anyway while we were bust fighting, Z was under an overflowing series of attacks. Then there was an explosion which the Earthlings and allied Vestals known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers came from who are currently over there" she pointed off the screen, and allowed the camera to go to each brawler and then continued, "mean while Z was shooting across the sky with little chance of returning, decreasing as the milliseconds went on, while we were still fighting, so none of us could help. A boy saved her, I suspect Gondailian or mind controlled Earthling or traitor Vestal, no Neithians could come to her aid at the time. This boy let her call back the back each bakugan, and let her guardians return, including Hydranoid. They were taken onto the lead invaders' ship, while Ickcara was apparently an accomplice. Prince Sam, your cousin, is currently in pursuit, no chance of emerging with the element" finished the Pyrus Princess. Why now?

"_Everyone… I love you guys... Don't forget me… Please… don't stop fighting… and protect Neithia… Please, protect her… Save me… Someone… save me from these aliens… please… help me… protect Neithia… Save her… by finding the element, and protecting it form them… don't let the monsters take it… only thing keeping her alive… find the Core Kids. Moon Children Protector Guardians and Mix Mutts they'll help… protect the princessa … find her, and keep her safe … she's the only hope… for me… find her… protect her… she's the only hope… for me… for yourselves… for your planet… most importantly … for… the…. fate … of the… galaxy … search … seek … find… protect …" _a weak voice I could barely recognize sounded that I barely recognized as Z's filled the room.

"is she…" asked Jared

I nodded my head gravely

"no… my princess" whispered Jared, the poor guy looked like his heart was just ripped out, and smashed into a million pieces. Poor guy, must've been in love with her, again.

**Okay, this is getting waaaaay too long**

**Jared-where is she!**

**Me- nowhere**

**Sophie-tell me, and I'll torture him with it**

**Breezyfeather-fine, **_**whispers to Sophie**_

**Sam- why am I up here?**_** in a huge bird cage**_

**Luna/Zoey-where are the bakugan?**

**tgbwe- who knows?**

**AmatureAuthor-now let's post this, and torture them more! **

**Kiki- did you forget to take your medicine again**

**Marucho- I think she did**

**AmatureAuthor-did not!**

**Me-AmatureAuthor … **_**gives a motherly look**_

**AmatureAuthor-maybe… okay! I didn't! happy!**

**Danny-**_**shoves medicine down AmatureAuthor's throat**_

**AmatureAuthor-shoot me**


	6. on the ship, memories and amnesia

**hyperanimekitty- if you insit**

**zetta13 13s-how did you get here?**

**hyperanimekitty- them **_**points to the suppose to be missing Ren, Zetta, Ickcara, Wavyrn, Naga, Skyress and Hydranoid.**_

**Breezyfeather**_**- **_**how did you get out of the bathroom? I pad locked it**

**AmatureAuthor-ahhhhhhhhh too many people **_**faints**_

**tgbwe- wheres a marker when you need one?**

**hyperaminekitty- here **_**hands tgbwe a marker**_

**zetta13 13s-get back into your own story, and stay out of my intros and outros!**

**hyperanimekitty- make me**

**Breezyfeather- **_**grabs a grenade and throws it at hyperanimekitty **_

**hyperanimekitty**_**- dodges it **_**ha! You missed! **_**hides in vents**_

**zetta13 13s- things here are getting way to out of hand**

**BBBs- we're taking over!**

**Sophie- why?**

**Julie- we didn't do anything really!**

**Runo- and it's really annoying!**

**Dan-so we're taking over**

**Shun- and I'm in charge!**

**Marucho-I thought Dan was**

**Alice- no I think it's Runo before Dan **

**Bbbs-fighting**

**zetta13 13s- hey girls, I'll tell you a secret if you stop for a few minutes and torture the boys with the info**

**Chan and Mira- deal**

**Authors and battle brawler girls-read and review**

**Ren's POV**

She fell asleep. Might as well put her in her cell. She may be the element, but according to Nemis she's missing her objects, they give her her power control. Until we find them she's useless.

**Zetta's POV**

I'm in a meadow. I'm 8. There's a boy, and a man. The man is about 17, and the boy is my age.

The man grabs me and puts me on his shoulders, as he runs up a hill.

The boy doesn't move. It's like he doesn't even notice. The boy sits down, and cries.

The man keeps running, then fades away.

I fall, into a light. I hear voices all around me.

"worthless"

"what _is that thing_?"

"monstrosity"

"princessa!"

"she'll never make it"

"Zeldata?"

"RUN!"

"it's all your fault"

"**you useless waste of space!**"

"I hate you!"

"stay safe, I'll meet up with you later"

"**everything is your fault**"

"he's gone"

"the poor thing"

"she's too wild"

"what a Vexos! She's sooo ugly it's funny!"

"you're truly beautiful, no one may take that away"

"such an angel"

"_**DIE YOU BITCH**_"

"someone's gotta take care of you"

"demon child"

"you're a zetta! A worthless, useless, zetta"

"I'll fight for those who can't, that's why"

"She's got no chance"

"we'll show 'em, a girl can do anything she wants, all in scream"

"such a genuis"

"she must've cheated, there's no other explanation"

"she's special,"

"special is only the nice way of saying you're a monster"

"help me, please,"

"**you have no family**"

"someone"

"**your own friends didn't want you!**"

"please"

"are you okay?"

"**everyone is gone because of you, why would I help something so evil!**"

"nee-chan help"

"**he's dead because of you**"

"uncle? Are you alright?"

Screams surrounded me and grew only louder as I fell faster into the void of light

"big sister I need you"

"**she died trying to keep a worthless monstrosity like a Vexos alive! You!**"

"mother I need help"

"**I'm not your real mother, and the same goes for you father, you're-**"

"father where are you when we need you the most?"

"**your real parents? They left you for dead and are ashamed of you, so they threw you away, into the pit!**"

" I'm Shun, this is my friend Dan, do you wanna play a game of baseball?"

"**no one cares about you!**"

"you're lying!"

"**you're all lone!**"

"do us all a favor and die"

"her genetic make-up is so far advanced, I don't know where to begin, but I do know she

isn't fully Neithian/Vestal/Gondailian/human."

"you don't remember anything?"

"yup"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

A darkness fell over me.

"I'll be your friend, and you'll be mine. Sound good cous?"

"yea"

I woke up.

"what the hell was that all about?" I thought aloud.

"what'da ya see?" asked a familiar voice.

I looked up.

There was a girl, my age, blue hair, green eyes, mostly straight with the classic Neithian hair style, short hair in the front, and hair that ends with your neck in the back, in a point down. She looked concerned, and confused. She was in the royal informal wear, white and yellow design shirt that's connected to their yellow short shorts with a white t-shirt style coat that ends an inch after her short shorts. She's about my height, a little shorter though. Her skin was slightly tanned. She looks human, an obnoxious thing about Neithians, we can look like Vestals, or our actually ancestors with light any color you can think of skin and demon like eyes that have no whites or Earthlings. She has egg white boots that go to her shins.

"I'm not even sure what it was" I responded. Honestly I vaguely remember the whole thing.

"that happens a lot around here" said another voice. I looked and saw another roommate.

This one looks like a traditional Neithian. Her skin color is light purple, with slightly lighter violet eyes than actual dark violet. She's in the royal guard uniform. A white long sleeve shirt. There are shoulder pads in a sphere with a yellow diamond shape that pops out in the front. A chest pad with the same diamond shape pops out. A collar pops up with a thin yellow wave line on it. Her pant are white with a yellow wave design going down where the stitch line is most likely is. (big surprise (by the way the parenthesizes for Zetta are what she comments and what she doesn't really notice, unlike Shun, who just doesn't notice any of this xp) ) she has shin gaurds with the same padding and pop out yellow design, along with her fore-arms. Her shoes are connected to her pants, and their white flats, only without the opening. (how does she change her clothes? Their isn't a zipper as far as I can tell)

"whatever, anyway my name is Fantabia, Fabia's sister." said the Earthling like bluenette.

"name's Rhiana"

"you?" asked Fantabia

"I'm … I don't remember…"

"hiya Idontremember" said Fantabia

I sweat dropped.

"Fant."

"yea?"

""idontremember isn't her name, she doesn't remember her name."

"ooooooh"

Wow. Just wow.

"well we'll make a great team, I hope!"

Okay way to peppy.

"what do you remember" asked Rhiana

"not much…"

_Flash_

_A pure white room. Needles. Unreadable dark faces. Pain._

_Flash _

_Running. Screams. Animals. Cages. Jungle._

_Flash_

_Meadow. Peace. Ships flying over head._

_Flash_

_Forest. Japanese house. Yells. Lake._

_Flash _

_Tiara. Beaded with a black stone in the center, looks a lot like a necklace._

_Flash_

_Staff. Long and silver. Various marking dance on it._

_Flash_

_Scepter. Long, like the staff. A orb on top of it. Branches hold it on top. A dark element is in the center. The other elements are flying to fast to be seen as anything other than a blur. Electricity seems to hold the darkness in place._

_Flash_

_A silver sword, black and white braided handle._

_Flash_

"_Only you can save them._

_Hurry and run my sister"_

_Flash_

"_Is he…"_

_A woman nods he head while crying uncontrollably._

_End of flashes _(tgbwe-why? Me-because I'm getting bord with them, also I'm the author so bleh! xp)

Okay, again, really weird. Anything from a home?

I concentrated on the word home

Nnnnnnnn nothing

Oh well, had ta give it a try.

"well I guess we can talk about…" Fant. trailed off.

I took advantage of this to look around my surroundings. All white. Small, maybe 6 by 6 m. high ceiling, meaning at the top of something, most likely a spaceship. 3 beds on the ground. 1 escape route, though the vents. 5 cameras, 360. Bars. No window. I looked at Rhiana.

"where are we?" I asked

"wow you really must've gotten hit hard, we're on a Gondailian ship"

"in outerspace?"

"yup"

"headed to Gondailia?"

"most likely"

"I'm guessing we're prisoners"

"yup"

"others?"

"no clue"

"are we trapped?" asked Fant.

"not entirely, we do have an escape route, but I wouldn't use it unless we were sure on an escape plan, we have 5 little spies here" I said while pointing to the hidden cameras

"creepy" said Rhiana

"agreed"

"preverts!" yelled fant.

"how long was I out anyway?"

"about a day"

"great"

I looked at my out fit, I still have on a fighting uniform, wait, how do I know it's fighting?

I looked at the cloak, and felt a burn on my back.

Better not take this off.

We fell into a silence.

"I wish I had Wavyern, Naga and Hydranoid right now." I mumbled. "Wait, who are they?" I said out loud.

"who?" asked Fant.

"Wavyern, Naga and Hydranoid" I replied calmly

"those names sound…. familiar" Fant and Rhiana

**End**

**No longer continuing, done.**

**Everyone-WHAT!**

**Me-sleeping. **

**Danny- =_= she can't be serious**

**Runo-alright, who's waking her up?**

**Everyone except tgbwe and Breezyfeather-**_**steps back**_

**Tgbwe and Breezyfeather- what!**

**Tgbwe- **_**pokes me**_

**Me-**_**punches her in the face**_

**Breezyfeather-BAKA GET UP!**

**Me- **_**murmuring in sleep **_**go to hell**

**Breezyfeather- **_**ticked **_**YO BITCH**

**Me- whaaat? Can't a girl get some sleep?**

**Battle brawlers girls- get up!**

**Me- no**

**Hyperaminekitty- **_**throws a bucket of cold water on me**_

**Me-**_**no effect**_

**AmatureAuthor- GET UP**

**Me-no**

**Dan-you'll get a cold if you don't plus you can't sleep in a soaked bed**

**Me- I'm a mermaid**

**Zetta-LIKE HELL YOU ARE**

**Tbgwe-why are you here?**

**Danny-who? Me?**

**Tgbwe- no hyperanimekitty **

**Hyperaminekitty- I'm stalking AmatureAuthor, DUH**

**Masquerade and Jared-now time for the big question**

**Barron-what? Is she pregnant?**

**Jared-**_**hits Barron **_

**Everyone- NO! IS THE FAN FICTION GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED**

**Me- I don't know**

**Everyone-falls over**

**Me-if I don't get 6 reviews by November, then sure**

**Everyone- O.O READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
